


Good Boy

by deathbattwink



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, thats p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbattwink/pseuds/deathbattwink
Summary: “Look at you baby, taking my cock so well,” Pete says, licking over the bite mark he’s made on Patrick’s throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepypatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypatrick/gifts).



> wrote this for a friend (sorry that it's short... and bad)

“Fuck! Pete! Don’t stop, oh fuck, don’t stop!” Patrick cries out as Pete pounds into him, so hard it almost hurts with how good it feels. He can’t keep his eyes open as his head rolls back and he pushes his hips back into Pete’s. He whimpers and throws his head back at the feeling of Pete’s lips, then teeth, against his neck.

“Look at you, baby, taking my cock so well,” Pete says, licking over the bite mark he’s made on Patrick’s throat. Patrick’s eyes fly open he arches up and moans, biting his lip as a warmth spreads out across his face and in the pit of his stomach.  
Pete pulls back to look him in the eyes, grinning, “such a good boy for me Patrick, my pretty slut,” he says as he trails one hand up, from Patrick’s hip, to pinch one of his perky, pink nipples. Patrick moans at Pete’s praise, wanting more.

“K-keep talking to me,” he pants out as Pete pushes his knee up against his chest, stretching him out so he can go deeper, slowing down for a second before continuing his brutal pace. Patrick wails when Pete finds his prostate, gasping and raking his nails down Pete’s tattooed back and clenching around his cock.

“You feel so good baby boy, love feeling you clench around my cock like that, fuck, you’re so good for me, aren’t you? My little whore.” Patrick’s writhing at Pete’s stream of dirty talk, feeling overwhelmed in the best way possible as his eyes roll back into his head.  
Pete slows his pace so he’s grinding against Patrick’s prostate as he whispers, “So beautiful, baby, and you’re all mine, tell me whose slut you are.” Pete slides his hand up to wrap it around Patrick’s throat, not choking him- just holding him in place so he can’t look anywhere else. “C’mon baby, tell me,” he says before thrusting in hard, driving his cock against Patrick’s prostate.

Patrick gasps before crying out, “I’m your slut! I’m your slut, Pete, all yours! Please let me come!” One hand tugging Pete’s hair, the other digging his nails into Pete’s back. He’s so far gone, his eyes are rolling back in his head as tears roll down his round cheeks; he’s arching up, trying to get Pete as deep inside him as he can.

“You still with me, sweetheart?” Pete asks softly, his voice a stark contrast to the pace of his hips, moving his hand to cup Patrick’s cheek and brush away his tears.

“’M fine, feels amazing,” he says dreamily, his high pitched moans are constant and he’s so close, “Can I come?”

“Yeah, yeah, come on, come for me,” Pete pants out, almost as close as Patrick, “come for me, pretty baby, wanna feel your tight ass squeezing my cock one more time.”

At that, Patrick arches up, wailing Pete’s name as he comes; his nails dig so hard into Pete’s shoulder, a couple of them break the skin.  
Pete groans and thrusts in one last time, filling Patrick up, before carefully pulling out and kissing Patrick’s temple.

“Such a good boy, Patrick, you were so good for me,” Pete whispers, running soothing hands up Patrick’s trembling sides.

Patrick smiles as Pete places gentle kisses all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at Truckerhatprincess


End file.
